leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Brand
Brands getroffene Fähigkeiten seine Ziele und verursachen an diesen über Sekunden als |magisch}}. Brands anderen Fähigkeiten gegen entflammte Ziele sind verstärkt und wenden weitere Steigerungen von Glut an, wobei sie auch die Dauer voriger Steigerungen erneuert. Ein Ziel kann bis zu 3 Steigerungen haben, wobei der Schaden pro Tick gegen auf 80 begrenzt ist. |leveling = |description2 = Das Töten einer gegnerischen Einheit stellt |mana}} wieder her. |leveling2 = |description3 = Bei 3 Steigerungen auf einem großen Monster oder gegnerischen Champion, entsteht ein Kreis um das entflammte Ziel, der diesem für 2 Sekunden folgt und dann explodiert. Alle getroffenen Gegner erhalten % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} ihres maximalen Lebens|hp}} als |magisch}}. Die Explosion wird auch ausgelöst, wenn das Ziel durch die dritte Fähigkeit oder während der Verzögerung stirbt. |leveling3 = |description4 = Brand kann keine Steigerungen von Glut auf Zielen generieren, die innerhalb der letzten 4 Sekunden explodiert sind. |leveling4 = }}| und aktivierbare Fähigkeiten von Gegenständen wenden keine Glut an. * Die Explosion trifft keine Ziele, auch, wenn die Explosion von dieser Einheit ausgeht. |video = Brand-P }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Brand schleudert einen Feuerball in die gewählte Richtung, der am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Das getroffene Ziel wird zusätzlich für Sekunden . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| lang genug anhält, sodass Versengen wieder einsetzbar ist. |video = Brand-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer -sekündigen Verzögerung lässt Brand aus dem gewählten Zielort eine Flammensäule emporschießen, die allen getroffenen Zielen |magisch}} zufügt. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Flammensäule verursacht 25 % mehr Schaden. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Brand entzündet das gewählte Ziel und verursacht |magisch}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Feuersbrunst breitet sich auch auf nahe Gegner aus. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| auf diese. * Zaubereffekte: Wendet auf das Hauptziel und auf nahe Gegner an. |video = Brand-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Brand erzeugt einen Feuerball, der das gewählte Ziel anvisiert und dann zwischen nahen gegnerischen Zielen bis zu 4 mal hin und her springt, wobei jeder Treffer |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling = |Gesamter Einzelzielschaden| }} |description2 = Wenn das aktuelle Ziel von Pyroklasmus ungültig wird, so selektiert der Feuerball ein neues Ziel, ohne einen der verbleibenden Abpraller zu verbrauchen. Wenn das Initialziel ungültig wird und es auch keine nahen möglichen Ziele gibt, so verschwindet der Pyroklasmus, erstatt aber seine zurück und erhält keine . |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Pyroklasmus getroffene Gegner kurzzeitig. |leveling3 = %}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| auf einem Gegner zu erzeugen. * Pyroklasmus kann auch auf unsichtbare Einheiten egal ob durch Fähigkeiten, den Nebel des Krieges oder durch Büsche überspringen, gewährt aber keine auf diese. * blockieren einen "Sprung" an Schaden, der Pyroklasmus springt aber trotzdem auf ein neues Ziel. |video = Brand-R }} }} cs:Brand en:Brand es:Brand fr:Brand pl:Brand pt-br:Brand ru:Брэнд zh:布兰德 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Die als "Brand" bekannte Kreatur war einst ein Stammesangehöriger des eisigen Freljords namens Kegan Rodhe und ist ein mahnendes Beispiel für die Verlockung größerer Macht. Auf der Suche nach den legendären Weltrunen hat Kegan seine Kameraden betrogen und sie für sich selbst erobert – woraufhin der Mann sofort erlosch. Seine Seele wurde vollständig verbrannt und sein Körper ist nur noch eine Hülle für lebende Flammen. Brand durchstreift Valoran auf der Suche nach weiteren Runen, getrieben von seiner Rache für all das Unrecht, das ihm selbst in mehreren Lebzeiten als Sterblicher nicht widerfahren wäre. Die brennende Vergeltung Kegan Rodhe ist der Sohn einer Heilerin aus Freljord und war von Geburt an ein Außenseiter. Dank der wenigen Magie und Kräuterkunde, die seine Mutter beherrschte, konnten sie am Rand einer kleinen Küstengemeinde namens „Ryganns Kap“ überleben. Freunde waren eine Seltenheit. Selbst als kleiner Junge hatte er gewusst, dass sein Vater ein feindlicher Plünderer gewesen und dass er und seine Mutter deshalb verstoßen worden waren. Die Dorfbewohner nannten ihn „den Plünderer-Bastard“. Kegan brütete vereinsamt und voller Groll vor sich hin und wurde oft gewalttätig. Nachdem er viele Jahre lang dem scheinbar endlosen Winter getrotzt hatte, gab der gebrechliche Körper seiner Mutter schließlich auf. Während Kegan ihre Asche verstreute, dachte er an die Menschen, die sie in ihrem Leben geheilt hatte. Keiner von ihnen war gekommen, um ihr die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Er wusste, dass sie sich nichts mehr wünschten, als ihn ebenfalls loszuwerden. Und er würde ihren Wunsch erfüllen, doch erst nachdem er Rache genommen hatte. Er brannte das Dorf in jener Nacht nieder und floh in die Dunkelheit. Die Narben, die er sich dabei zuzog, sollten nie verheilen. Kegan wanderte durch die eisige Tundra Freljords. Er redete sich ein, dass er nach seinem Vater suchte, aber tief im Inneren wusste er, dass er lediglich einen Freund finden wollte … oder zumindest ein freundliches Gesicht. Da seine Suche erfolglos blieb, verkroch er sich letzten Endes in einer Höhle und wartete auf den Tod. Es war jedoch nicht der Tod, der zu ihm kam, sondern ein weiterer Außenseiter. Der mysteriöse Magier Ryze sah Potenzial in dem halberfrorenen jungen Mann und nahm ihn als Schüler auf. Sowohl Lehrer als auch Schüler hatten mit Kegans aufkeimender, wilder Magie zu kämpfen und Ryzes Anweisungen, sich in Geduld und Demut zu üben, stießen oft auf taube Ohren. Unglücklicherweise war Kegans Ausbildung stets Ryzes eigentlicher Mission untergeordnet. Es war schon seit langem seine Aufgabe, eine Macht zu finden und zu versiegeln, die ganz Runeterra auslöschen konnte – die legendären Weltrunen. Nachdem er eines der Fragmente gefunden hatte, musste sich Kegan derselben verzweifelten Verführung stellen, die schon viele andere vor ihm in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Die Runen waren der Ursprung aller Magie in der Welt und entgegen der Warnungen seines Meisters entschloss er sich dazu, ihre Macht für sich zu beanspruchen. Ryze hatte keine andere Wahl als mitanzusehen, wie sein Schüler von der rohen Magie der Rune verbrannt wurde, bis Kegans Seele vollständig aufgebraucht worden war. Die Kreatur, die in diesem Moment das Licht der Welt erblickte, war nicht länger der verbitterte Jüngling, den Ryze aus dem Schnee gerettet hatte, und auch nicht der Magier aus Freljord, in dem Ryze einen Freund gefunden hatte. Dieses von Rache verzehrte Wesen aus Feuer und Zorn, das nun die Welt der Sterblichen heimsuchte, sollte später als „Brand“ bekannt werden. Er verfluchte seinen früheren Meister und alle Lebewesen, die sich zwischen ihn und die Runen stellen konnten, und schlug mit magischen Flammen um sich. Nur unter großer Mühe kam Ryze mit dem Leben davon. In den darauffolgenden Jahrhunderten führte Brand das gesetzlose Leben eines Lauffeuers – er nahm sich alles von der Welt, ohne ihr je etwas zurückzugeben. Manchmal lodert er wie ein Komet über den Himmel. Und manchmal vergräbt er sich in die kalte Erde, um zu ruhen und auf den unverkennbaren Geruch von Magie zu warten, der ihn erneut zu einer der Weltrunen führen wird … Sollte er jemals in den Besitz einer Rune gelangen, so werden sich nur die wenigsten in Runeterra gegen ihn behaupten können. Beziehungen * kennt (wegen dem früheren Besitzer seines Körpers, Kegan Rhode). * Da Lokfar eine Region Freljords ist, wird vermutet, dass Brands eisiges Gefängnis, welches Jahrhunderte hielt, durch die Frostwächter geschaffen wurde. Dies wird durch unterstützt, da sie einen eigenen Spott für Brand hat. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Zombie-Brand Screenshots.jpg|Zombie-Brand Skins ; : * Brand wurde möglicherweise von , einem Feuerriesen aus der nordischen Mythologie, inspiriert. ; : * Dieser Skin ähnelt dem Pyro-Charakter aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Er ähnelt aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde von inspiriert. * Er teilt sich Name und Farbgebung mit von . ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Seine Erscheinung basiert auf Fire Man aus Mega Man. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Man kann vor ihm sehen. ; : * Der ursprüngliche Name sollte "Biker Brand" lauten. * Er ähnelt dem aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2012 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** * Sein Aussehen basiert auf einem normalen Zombie aus dem Spiel . * Die Partikel sind grün und seine Animationen und auch die Stimme werden Zombie-ähnlicher. * Sein Tanz lehnt an Thriller von an. ** Ein Vergleichsvideo kann sich hier angeschaut werden. ** Diesen Tanz teilt er sich mit . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Skin-Spotlights Apokalyptischer Brand - Skin-Spotlight| Vandalen-Brand - Skin-Spotlight| Gefrier-Brand - Skin-Spotlight| Zombie-Brand - Skin-Spotlight| Geisterfeuer-Brand - Skin-Spotlight| Schlachtboss-Brand - Skin-Spotlight| Lichtbogen-Brand - Skin-Spotlight| Lichtbogen-Brand - Chroma-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= |narrative = |gameplay = |artwork = Richard Isanove |visual = Julien Michał Niewiara Citemer Liu }} Champion-Vorschau: Brand, die brennende Vergeltung ;von ByronicHero Champion-Vorschau: Brand, die brennende Vergeltung center|400px Wir bei Riot Games brannten schon förmlich darauf, euch von diesem neuen Champion zu erzählen. Und es geht hier nicht nur um Schall und Rauch! Er wird euch sicherlich brennend interessieren, wenn man euch jemals angekreidet hat, dass ihr eine Kerze unbeaufsichtigt, den Herd angelassen oder euch zu sehr für Feuerwerkskörper interessiert habt. Also wärmt euch schon einmal vor, um mit , der brennenden Vergeltung, anderen einmal so richtig einzuheizen. Er ist ein richtiger Hitzkopf, der die vielen kleinen Brandstifter da draußen so anziehen dürfte, wie eine Flamme die Motten. Hey, haben wir schon erwähnt, dass er in Flammen steht? Magie zur Saisonmitte will zur Saisonmitte die ganze Welt brennen sehen. Er hat größere Probleme, einzelne Ziele einzuäschern, aber wenn sich Feinde zu Gruppen zusammenrotten, ist es an der Zeit, dass die brennende Vergeltung sie in die Luft jagt. Magie zur Saisonmitte P= ;Glut left|64px Brands Zauber setzen seine Ziele in Flammen, was einen als über Zeit anrichtet. Bei der dritten Steigerung wird die instabil, detoniert nach ein paar Sekunden und verursacht einen großen Teil des als Flächenschaden. |-|Q= ;Versengen left|64px Brand schleudert einen Feuerball, der verursacht. Ist das Ziel , wird es . |-|W= ;Flammensäule left|64px Nach kurzer Verzögerung erschafft Brand eine Flammensäule im gewählten Bereich, die an allen dortigen Gegnern verursacht. Ist ein Ziel , erleidet dieses 25 % zusätzlichen Schaden. |-|E= ;Feuersbrunst left|64px Brand beschwört eine kräftige Explosion bei seinem Ziel, wodurch dieses erleidet. Ist das Ziel , breitet sich die Feuersbrunst auf nahe Gegner aus. |-|R= ;Pyroklasmus left|64px Brand entfesselt einen gewaltigen Feuerstrudel, der jedes Mal anrichtet, wenn er zum nächsten Opfer springt. Wenn ein Ziel bereits , wird es von Pyroklasmus bevorzugt getroffen. werden nun kurzzeitig . Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Schlächter-Jinx - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Ziggs Arcade-Explosion - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Brand Art Spotlight| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| Geisterfeuer-Brand VFX - Behind the Scenes| Zombieschlächter| |-|Galerie= Brand Frühe Zeichnung.png|Brand Zeichnung 1 Ironstylus Brand Zeichnung.jpg|Brand Zeichnung 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Brand Vandalen- Konzept 02.jpg|Vandalen-Brand Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Brand Vandalen- Konzept 01.jpg|Vandalen-Brand Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Arcade 2017 Promo.jpg|Arcade 2017 promo Brand Schlachtboss- Konzept 01.jpg|Schlachtboss-Brand Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Brand Schlachtboss- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Schlachtboss-Brand Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Rudy Siswanto) Brand Schlachtboss- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Schlachtboss-Brand Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Rudy Siswanto) Brand Lichtbogen- Konzept 01.jpg|Lichtbogen-Brand Konzept 01 (vom Riot-Künstler Citemer Liu) Brand Lichtbogen- Konzept 02.jpg|Lichtbogen-Brand Konzept 02 (vom Riot-Künstler Citemer Liu) |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 2.= right|240px }} Die als "Brand" bekannte Kreatur war einst ein Stammesangehöriger des eisigen Freljords namens Kegan Rodhe und ist ein mahnendes Beispiel für die Verlockung größerer Macht. Auf der Suche nach den legendären Weltrunen hat Kegan seine Kameraden betrogen und sie für sich selbst erobert – woraufhin der Mann sofort erlosch. Seine Seele wurde vollständig verbrannt und sein Körper ist nur noch eine Hülle für lebende Flammen. Brand durchstreift Valoran auf der Suche nach weiteren Runen, getrieben von seiner Rache für all das Unrecht, das ihm selbst in mehreren Lebzeiten als Sterblicher nicht widerfahren wäre. Die brennende Vergeltung An einem weit entfernten Ort, bekannt als Lokfar, lebte ein seefahrender Barbar namens Kegan Rodhe. Wie es bei seinem Volke üblich war, segelte Kegan mit seinen Kameraden bis zum Horizont und darüber hinaus, um Schätze von denen zu stehlen, die das Pech hatten, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Einigen war er ein Monster, anderen ein einfacher Mann. Eines Nachts, als sie durch die arktischen Gewässer segelten, tanzten seltsame Lichter über den gefrorenen Eiswüsten. Sie hatten etwas hypnotisierendes, sie wurden von ihnen angezogen wie Motten vom Licht. Nachdem sie die Eiswüste durchquert hatten, kamen sie an eine Höhle, die über und über mit uralten Runen bedeckt war. Die Bedeutung der Runen war über die Jahrhunderte hinweg verloren gegangen, doch Kegan ging voran in das Innere der Höhle. Dort, in einem makellosen Käfig aus Eis schwebte eine tanzende Flammensäule. Es gab keine Erklärung dafür, dass sie brennen konnte, erst recht nicht an diesem Ort. Doch ihre Bewegungen waren so hypnotisierend wie der Gesang einer Sirene, fesselnd und verführerisch. Während die anderen zurückblieben, konnte Kegan nicht anders und näherte sich ihr, wobei er seine Hand ausstreckte ... Das ist das Letzte, woran Kegan Rodhe sich erinnern kann, denn nun gehört sein Körper Brand. Es ist ein Wesen aus uralten Zeiten, vielleicht sogar ein Opfer der Runenkriege. In uralten Texten ist es als Brennende Vergeltung bekannt. Es ist eine Kreatur aus purem, feurigem Hass, deren einziger Existenzgrund darin besteht, die Welt der Menschen und der Yordle in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Niemand ist sich sicher, wie Brand seinen Weg nach Valoran gefunden hat, doch er begann sofort mit seinen Raubzügen. |-|1.= right|240px An einem weit entfernten Ort, bekannt als Lokfar, lebte ein seefahrender Barbar namens Kegan Rodhe. Wie es bei seinem Volke üblich war, segelte Kegan mit seinen Kameraden bis zum Horizont und darüber hinaus, um Schätze von denen zu stehlen, die das Pech hatten, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Einigen war er ein Monster, anderen ein einfacher Mann. Eines Nachts, als sie durch die arktischen Gewässer segelten, tanzten seltsame Lichter über den gefrorenen Eiswüsten. Sie hatten etwas hypnotisierendes, sie wurden von ihnen angezogen wie Motten vom Licht. Nachdem sie die Eiswüste durchquert hatten, kamen sie an eine Höhle, die über und über mit uralten Runen bedeckt war. Die Bedeutung der Runen war über die Jahrhunderte hinweg verloren gegangen, doch Kegan ging voran in das Innere der Höhle. Dort, in einem makellosen Käfig aus Eis schwebte eine tanzende Flammensäule. Es gab keine Erklärung dafür, dass sie brennen könne, erst recht nicht an diesem Ort. Doch ihre Bewegungen waren so hypnotisierend wie der Gesang einer Sirene, fesselnd und verführerisch. Während die anderen zurückblieben, konnte Kegan nicht anders und näherte sich ihr, wobei er seine Hand ausstreckte... Das ist das Letzte, woran Kegan Rodhe sich erinnern kann, denn nun gehört sein Körper Brand. Es ist ein Wesen aus alten Zeiten, vielleicht sogar ein Opfer der Runenkriege. In uralten Texten ist es als Brennende Vergeltung bekannt. Es ist eine Kreatur aus purem, feurigem Hass, deren einziger Existenzgrund darin besteht, die Welt der Menschen und der Yordle in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Niemand ist sich sicher, wie Brand seinen Weg nach Valoran gefunden hat, doch er begann sofort mit seinen Raubzügen. Überwältigt von Truppen Demacias ließ man ihm die Wahl: innerhalb der Grenzen der Liga zu kämpfen oder zu sterben. Natürlich entschied er sich, seine zerstörerischen Kräfte in der Liga zu benutzen. Vorerst... }} Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Brand Standard Brand S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Brand Brand Vandalen-Brand S alt.jpg|1. Vandalen-Brand |-|China= Brand Standard Brand S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Brand Brand Vandalen-Brand S Ch.jpg|Vandalen-Brand Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Brand Standard Brand L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Brand Brand Vandalen-Brand L alt.jpg|1. Vandalen-Brand |-|China= Brand Standard Brand L Ch.jpg|Klassischer Brand Brand Vandalen-Brand L Ch.jpg|Vandalen-Brand Alte Fähigkeiten Brands getroffene Fähigkeiten seine Ziele und verursachen an diesen über 4 Sekunden als |magisch}}. Brands anderen Fähigkeiten gegen entflammte Ziele sind verstärkt und der Schaden gegen ist auf 320 begrenzt. }}| und aktivierbare Fähigkeiten von Gegenständen wenden keine Glut an. * Wenn weitere Fähigkeiten getroffen werden, wird die Dauer von Glut erneuert. }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Brand schleudert einen Feuerball in die gewählte Richtung, der am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Das getroffene Ziel wird zusätzlich für 2 Sekunden . }}| lang genug anhält, sodass Versengen wieder einsetzbar ist. }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 10 |description = Nach einer -sekündigen Verzögerung lässt Brand aus dem gewählten Zielort eine Flammensäule emporschießen, die allen getroffenen Zielen |magisch}} zufügt. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Flammensäule verursacht 25 % mehr Schaden. |leveling2 = }} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Brand entzündet das gewählte Ziel und verursacht |magisch}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Feuersbrunst breitet sich auch auf nahe Gegner aus. }}| auf diese. * Zaubereffekte: Wendet auf das Hauptziel und auf nahe Gegner an. }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Brand erzeugt einen Feuerball, der das gewählte Ziel anvisiert und dann zwischen nahen gegnerischen Zielen bis zu 4 mal hin und her springt, wobei jeder Treffer |magisch}} verursacht. |leveling = |Gesamter Einzelzielschaden| }} |description2 = Wenn das aktuelle Ziel von Pyroklasmus ungültig wird, so selektiert der Feuerball ein neues Ziel, ohne einen der verbleibenden Abpraller zu verbrauchen. Wenn das Initialziel ungültig wird und es auch keine nahen möglichen Ziele gibt, so verschwindet der Pyroklasmus, erstatt aber seine zurück und erhält keine . |description3 = :}} Pyroklasmus nächster Abpraller priorisiert gegnerische Champions. }}| . * Pyroklasmus kann auch auf unsichtbare Einheiten egal ob durch Fähigkeiten, den Nebel des Krieges oder durch Büsche überspringen, gewährt aber keine auf diese. * blockieren einen "Sprung" an Schaden, der Pyroklasmus springt aber trotzdem auf ein neues Ziel. }} }} |Trivia= Trivia * Brand wurde von Coronach entwickelt. * "Brand" ist das dänische, holländische, deutsche und schwedisch Wort für "Feuer/Flamme", "brennend" oder "verbrannt". * Brand ist der der zweite Champion, der um das Feuerthema herum aufgebaut wurde, der erste war . * Brands Fähigkeit "Versengen" hat eine ähnliche Animation wie der Basisangriff von Annie. * Der Basisangriff von Brand ist ebenfalls der gleiche wie der von Morgana, nur wurde die Farbe von lila auf orange geändert. * Brands (Ulti) bezieht sich auf die Bezeichnung Pyroklast (aus dem grischichen "Pyro" für Feuer, und "klast" für zerbrochen) das schnell bewegendes, vulkanisches Material beschreibt. * Brands klassischer Skin scheint auf dem Muskelsystem des Menschen zu basieren. * Wenn man Olafs Ähnlichkeiten zu steriotypischen Wikingern und Nordmännern der Vergangenheit in Betracht zieht (Lokfar), könnte Brand von dem aus der nordischen Mythologie stammenden Feuerriesen Surt inspiriert worden sein. Sein Erscheinungsbild ähnelt einer weitverbreitenden Beschreibung dieses Charakters (geschwärzte Haut mit Lavarissen darunter). Ebenfalls behauptet Brand, dass er dazu auserkoren sei, die Welt zu erneuern, indem er sie verbrennt, was auch Surtr's Rolle in Ragnarök ist. * Der Körper, den Brand momentan besetzt, gehörte einst Kegan Rodhe, einem zur See fahrenden Marodeur. ** Das Konzept der Bessessenheit ist vielleicht eine Andeutung auf menschliches Bandmarken, ein Prozess, bei dem ein Zeichen in die Haut eines lebenden Menschen gesengt wird mit der Absicht, dass die resultierende Narbe permanent bleibt. Dies wurde verwendet, um den Besitz an einer unterdrückten Person zu verdeutlichen. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.2: * ** Die empfohlenen Gegenstände wurden aktualisiert! * ** über 4 Sekunden ⇒ über 4 Sekunden V9.1: * ** Sprachausgabe wird wieder korrekt abgespielt. }}